Scootalo, mi mejor amiga: Nuevos amigos
by Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1
Summary: Si Scootalo y Rainbow quieren seguir siendo amigas de slenderpony…deben cuidar muy bien sus pasos…pues puede que cuando crean que solo están los tres (slender, Rainbow y Scootalo)…en realidad el total sea 9, en este fic habra: aventura, amistad, sospechas, espías, hazañas y amores descubiertos ¿que pasara cuando los/las espias se enteren de la verdad? Entren y averiguanlo
1. ¿Que le pasa a Scootalo?

Capitulo. 1. ¿Qué le pasa a scootalo?

Ya hace un mes que scootalo dejo el bosque para volver a vivir a ponyville, y también hace un mes que scootalo y Rainbow dash van todas las tardes cuando scootalo sale de la escuela al bosque para ver a slenderpony, en las cuales scootalo aprendió nuevas técnicas para espantar, lo cual influyo en la escuela ya que siempre en recreo planeaba asustar a sus compañeros desprevenidos en especial a Diamond tiara y a Silver spoon, pero nunca a sus amigas

Había veces que le decía a sus papás que Rainbow la había invitado a dormir a su casa cuando en realidad tanto scootalo y Rainbow dash pasaban la noche en el bosque everfree en la casa su amigo slenderpony, ya fuera porque él tenía que ir al otro lado del bosque y para que le cuidaran la casa o porque él las invitaba, ya que extrañaba despertar y ver a scootalo llegar a desayunar

Al mismo tiempo el les enseñaba cosas del bosque everfree no-descubiertas antes, y con dibujos les solía contar historias o leyendas que conocía de todo tipo: aventura, terror, suspenso, tragedia, amistad (estas las inventaba, escondiendo que las personajes principales eran ellas) y amor aunque eran muy pocas de este género…y tanto él como Rainbow empezaron a notar que a scootalo le empezaba a interesar este tema

Pero en fin…eso era lo que pasaba hace un mes…pero no sabían lo que iba a pasar…que hasta pondría su amistad colgando de hilo

Era una tarde tranquila en ponyville todos hacían sus trabajos, sus deberes y los potrillos estaban en la escuela

Diamond tiara y silver spoon estaban molestando a sweetie belle y Applebloom otra vez porque no tenían cutie mark

-Jajaja, nunca van a conseguir sus cutie marks costados en blanco- decía tiara en tono de burla pero no sabía que detrás de ella y silver spoon alguien se acercaba sigilosamente

-Si, no importa cuánto tiempo pase ustedes no dejaran de ser unas…- decía silver spoon hasta que fue interrumpida

-Costados en blanco- grito alguien detrás de ellas y al girar vieron que era scootalo

-Lo ven hasta su amiga lo acepta- dijo Diamond tiara

-No, que ustedes dos son las costados en blanco- dijo scootalo con una sonrisa y apuntando a sus costados y las dos brabuconas al ver vieron…bueno mejor dicho NO vieron lo que para ellas era MUY importante no vieron sus cutie marks

-Ahhhhhh- salieron corriendo asustadas

-Jajajajaja- scootalo no dejaba de carcajearse que hasta se cayó

-¿Qué hiciste scootalo?- le pregunto Sweetie belle

-Pues…- dijo la pegaso mientras se sobaba la barbilla y paraba de reírse

**Flashback**

Scootalo se acercaba lentamente por detrás de Diamond tiara y Silver spoon, luego saca dos frascos de pintura, uno rosa y el otro de color gris, y con mucho cuidado pinto la zona de la cutie mark y lo más rápido que pudo guardo las pinturas y los pinceles para hacer el último paso de su plan para asustarlas

-Costados en blanco- dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente y sonriente

**Fin del flashback **

-Y eso fue lo que paso- dijo con su típica sonrisa tranquila; Applebloom y Sweetie belle se miraron con preocupación

-Ahh…scootalo, crees que haya sido una buena idea- pregunto Sweetie belle

-Claro, la pintura se abra caído antes de que lleguen a decirle a la señorita Cheerilee- dijo despreocupadamente

-Estás segura, por que…- Applebloom fue interrumpida por el timbre que significaba el fin del recreo

-Tranquilas, yo sé lo que hago- dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora para después irse corriendo al salón

-Ahh- suspiraron las dos potras para después ir a su salón para juntarse con scootalo

**Mientras en otra parte del patio**

-Pero le estamos diciendo la verdad señorita cherilee- decía Diamond tiara frente de la maestra quien la veía con una ceja levantada, en resumen con cara de duda

-Es cierto señorita, hace un momento no teníamos nuestra cutie marks- decía Silver spoon también frente a ella

-Niñas ya les eh dicho que no es bueno mentir- dijo regañándolas

-Pero maestra estamos diciendo la verdad- dijo Silver

-Sí, de seguro esto es obra la costado en blanco de scootalo, desde que volvió del bosque donde estuvo con ese fenómeno, desde que ella volvió a estado actuando muy rara

-Diamond tiara, no permitiré que insultes a tu compañera llamándola costado en blanco por el simple hecho de que aun no tengo su cutie mark, ni rara porque desapareció en el bosque que por cierto eso fue culpa suya

-Pero maestra- dijeron las dos bravuconas en tono y forma de suplica

-Pero nada, ahora mismo las mandare con doble reporte a ambas-

-¿¡DOBLE, PORQUE!?- dijeron con tono de puchero

-Uno porque insultaron a su compañera, y el otro por mentir sobre que sus cutie marks desaparecieron, las cutie marks una vez que aparecen no se pueden ir niñas- dijo avanzando dejándolas atrás y dando fin a la discusión

-Ahh- dijeron las dos molestas y dirigiéndose hacia su salón

**Un rato después en clase**

Applebloom y Sweetie belle aprovecharon que la maestra después de dejar una actividad y calificarla salió con Diamond tiara y Silver spoon a darles sus reportes, para ir con scootalo a decirle que tuvo razón y la pintura se fue a tiempo

Pero cuando se dirigían allá notaron que estaba haciendo algo; así que se acercaron por detrás de ella para ver que era porque conociéndola últimamente si le preguntabas que era lo que hacia ella inmediatamente lo guardaba y te decía que no era nada importante

y lo que vieron las sorprendió mucho scootalo estaba haciendo un dibujo donde estaban ella y el slenderpony asustando a unos ponis y había otros donde estaba solo el slenderpony oculto entre los arboles y los arbustos y otros donde era ella quien estaba oculta

Esto las preocupo mucho al grado de tropezarse y que fueran descubiertas por su amiga que rápidamente guardo los dibujos

Ahh hola chicas pasa algo_dijo scootalo

No nada _ dijeron antes de que tocaran el timbre y scootalo saliera corriendo dejando a sus amigas preocupadas

**Hola como han estado y que les parece este primer capítulo de la segunda parte oigan tengo curiosidad sobre algunas cosas por ejemplo: ustedes quienes creen que sean los ponis que sospechan de scootalo y ustedes quienes creen que sean las parejas que tengo paneadas para esta parte en el siguiente lo descubrirán pero coméntenlo eh y por cierto a todos los que ustedes saben que les gusto el primer fic y esperan este díganles que ya la subí bueno Nos leemos luego**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
**

**¡Princesa Twilight sparkle 1 fuera!  
**


	2. Tenemos que descubrirlo

**Y SE HIZO EL CAPITULO GRACIAS A DIOS :´D ; de seguro pensaban que iba a abandonar la historia verdad, verdad, pues no, la verdadera razón por lo que no subí capítulos de esta ni de ninguna otra historia fue porque mi…pobre computadora ya no está con nosotros :´( es que mi hermana por accidente mientras veía una película empujo su vaso de agua y cayo merito en el teclado y después de eso la compu se puso blanca e incluso se puso a reproducir una canción tipo cumpleaños que yo ni tenia D: mi papá se la llevo y logro sacar toda la información pero dijo que la laptop ya no daba a más y hasta ahora arreglaron esta mini lap que tenía y ya puedo volver yupi pero no los aburro aquí esta….el capitulo **

Capítulo. 2. Tenemos que descubrirlo

Scoot salió corriendo para salir rápido de la escuela, pero alguien hace que se detenga

-Amm…Scootalo, ¿po…podría…ha…hablar contigo?- pregunto un potrillo como de la misma edad de Scootalo con crin y cola de color de gris y gris oscuro y piel de color gris claro

-Oh, claro Rumble, ¿Qué pasa?- contesto con una sonrisa eso hizo que Rumble se sonrojara y se pusiera mas nervioso

-Me…me preguntaba…sí…T...tu querías…- pero hasta ahí llegaba no podía terminar la oración, el solo podía bajar la cara para que ella no lo notara

-Amm, Rumble- eso hizo que el volteara a verla –has estado toda la semana tratando de decirme algo, pero tengo prisa por qué mejor no te tranquilizas y me lo dices mañana- le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se fue corriendo

**POV Rumble**

_-"Me…me preguntaba si…t…tu querías...salir conmigo"- _ porque es tan difícil decírselo eh practicado muchas veces pero aun no puedo decírselo

-Rumble- escuche que alguien me llamaba así que voltee y vi que eran las amigas de Scootalo: Applebloom y Sweetie belle

-Ah, hola ¿Qué sucede?- pregunte sin ganas no es que me desquite con ellas pero sinceramente yo mismo me estoy cansando de fallar al invitar a Scootalo a salir

-Sabemos que te gusta Scootalo- dijo de repente Sweetie belle, pero…como es que supo

-No…no sé a qué te refieres- trate de sonar normal

-A nosotras no nos engañas y no te preocupes no le diremos a Scootalo- dijo Applebloom y después ya se estaban yendo –pero será mejor que te apures nunca se sabe que puede pasar- me dijo con cara de preocupación

_¿A qué se refería con eso? Bueno supongo que tendre que seguire practicando para mañana_

**Fin POV Rumble**

**POV Normal o Narrador**

Scootalo fue corriendo a su casa para poder ir a comer, dejar sus cosas y buscar su scooter

-Hola hija-

-Hola mamá-

-Ve a lavarte ya está lista la comida-

-Si mamá- dicho esto Scootalo corrió a su cuarto dejo su mochila y se dirigió al baño para lavarse los cascos, mientras hacía esto, la puerta de entrada se abrió dejando ver a un poni con cutie mark de una hoja de papel y una pluma de escribir, con melena y cola café

-Papá ya volviste de trabajar- corrió Scootalo a abrazarlo

-Hola scoot- le contesto con una sonrisa y correspondiendo al abrazo

-Muy bien la comida ya está servida ambos ya vengan a comer- les dijo su mamá desde el comedor; Scootalo fue rápido y se sentó a un costado de la mesa, después vino su mamá que se sentó a un extremo y por ultimo llego a papá quien se sentó al otro extremo; su mamá había preparado una ensalada de frutas, sándwich de margaritas y de beber jugo de manzana

Scootalo empezó con la ensalada, cuando sus padres le empezaron a hacer preguntas – ¿y cómo te fue hoy en la escuela hija?- pregunto su papá

-Muy bien, hoy paso algo muy gracioso y divertido, Diamond tiara y Silver spoon creyeron que sus cutie marks habían desaparecido jajajaja- dijo Scootalo con una sonrisa que paso a ser carcajada

-¿En serio?- pregunto su padre

-Sip- contesto tomando el último bocado de su ensalada

-¿Pero…por qué creerían eso?- pregunto confusa y confundida su madre

-Quien sabe- contesto con una sonrisa mientras comía su sándwich (si…quien sabe :D)

-Y, ¿hoy volverás a salir con Rainbow dash?- pregunto con una sonrisa Cute friendly (así se llama la mamá de Scootalo)

-Sip- dijo tomando un poco de su jugo de manzana –es divertido pasar las tardes con ella- _y con slender _–además en esos ratos ella me da clases de vuela ayer ya casi lo lograba, pero ya saben otra falsa alarma- dijo lo último con cara triste

-No te preocupes princesa, algún día volaras tan rápido que si haces carreras con Rainbow dash, tendrá que ser final de fotografía- dijo writer orange tratando de animar a Scootalo (ese es el nombre del papá de scoot)

-Gracias papá- dijo yendo así el para darle un abrazo el cual fue correspondido

En eso Scootalo ve el reloj –Ahhh, ya me tengo que ir con Rainbow dash- salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, saco de su mochila lo que no iba a necesitar, tomo su scooter y estaba dispuesta a irse pero antes recordó algo muy importante, se dirigió a su cama y debajo de ella saco una caja y de ella saco una tarjeta y la metió rápidamente en su mochila

-Bueno, ya me voy, vuelvo al rato, los quiero mucho mamá y papá- dijo mientras salía

-Y nosotros a ti hija- dijeron los dos al unísono mientras iban a la puerta a ver que se fuera bien

**En otra parte de ponyville**

-No lo entiendo, por qué Scootalo dibujara esas cosas- dijo Applebloom

-No lo sé, ¿tú crees que no lo a olvidado?- pregunto Sweetie belle

-Sweetie, eso paso hace un mes, claro que no la ha olvidado, es como si hace una semana hubieras ido manehattan y ya no te acordaras, alguien no olvida eso de un día para otro- dijo Applebloom con lógica

-Ahhh, tienes razón, entonces que será

-Tal vez, es tan traumante para ella que tiene que dibujarlo para que salga de su cabeza- dijo la potra peli-roja (eso fue una rima?)

-Eso sería posible-pregunto Sweetie

-No lo se-

-De que hablan sobre Scootalo- pregunto alguien que apareció de la nada: era Rumble

-¿Nos estabas espiando?- pregunto Applebloom un poco enojada

-Estaba pasando por aquí y escuche un poco, pero que pasa- fue entonces que decidieron que era mejor contarle

-Creemos que Scootalo tiene algo que la hace seguir pensando en el…- Applebloom le hizo un gesto para que se acercara- el slenderpony

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Rumble habiendo que los tres se cayeran rodando ya que estaban como en una especie de zona elevada; mientras caían no pudieron evitar chocar con otros ponis: por ejemplo chocaron con Buttom que estaba con un videojuego y luego con Snips y Snails que estaban contando chistes y al final del camino se detuvieron los 6

-Como que el slenderpony- dijo Rumble causando que los demás voltearan a verlos

-Slenderpony- dijeron Snips y Snails temblando

-¿Que sucede aquí?- pregunto Buttom

-Pues…Sweetie y yo creemos que Scootalo de alguna manera no supera lo que sucedió hace una mes y Sweetie belle y yo lo descubriremos, todo por ayudar a nuestra amiga- dijo Applebloom con seguridad

-Yo las ayudare, Scootalo me importa y también quiero que este bien- dijo Rumble dando un paso al frente

-Y yo, esto será como un videojuego de terror será genial, y Scootalo también me agrada- dijo Buttom dando un paso adelante

-Y nosotros- dijo Snips

-Si, esto será como una aventura o una misión de rescate, AYUDAMOS- dijo Snails y ambos dieron un paso al frente

-De acuerdo, somos un equipo ahora- dijo Sweetie belle y entonces todos pusieron sus cascos al centro

-No sabemos que es lo tenga Scootalo pero…- dijo Applebloom

-Tenemos que descubrirlo- dijeron al unísono

**Y eh aquí el segundo capítulo y si los que sospechan son Applebloom, Sweetie belle, Rumble, Buttom, Snips y Snails me alegra haber vuelto pero bueno mejor me apuro a subir el capítulo o mi mamá me regaña son 4:37 de la mañana y dijo que me fuera a dormir a la 10**

**¡Hasta el próximo capituo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, (con su gran regreso) fuera!**


	3. Hora de planear

**Y aquí estoy devuelta con un nuevo capítulo, la verdad pensaba hacerlo mañana pero como aun me queda tiempo lo hare ahora, pero antes de empezar con el capítulo los invitos a que si tienen tiempo vallan a leer el nuevo fanfic de My Little Pony de subí que se llama "Amor excepcional" y no les voy a mentir mentalmente fue MUY difícil de escribir, bueno ahora si…comenzamos**

Capitulo. 3. Hora de planear

Scootalo estaba en su scooter dirigiéndose a la entrada del bosque everfree, al llegar se detuvo para dos cosas: 1. Asegurarse de que Fluttershy no la viera, por suerte mientras venia noto que estaba comprando comida; 2. Tenía que esperar a Rainbow dash, no podía irse sin ella.

-Por fin llegas- dijo alguien detrás de ella, pero en vez de espantarse solo se volteo tranquilamente –aun no logras que me asuste, no puedes asustar a la asustadora- le dijo a Rainbow dash

-Bueno seguiré intentando- dicho esto Scootalo se subió a su scooter y se fue directo a la casa de slender mientras Rainbow iba delante por encima de ella ya que iba volando

**Un rato después**

Rainbow y Scootalo acababan de llegar a la casa de slenderpony pero no lo encontraban

-Slender, estas aquí- gritaba Rainbow –¿se habrá ido una de esas cosas que va a hacer al otro lado del bosque?

-No lo creo, él sabe muy bien que siempre venimos en la tarde- dijo Scootalo, pero ella vio que por detrás de Rainbow dash se acercaba slenderpony y este le hizo una señal de que guardara silencio

-Bueno si no está aquí afuera supongo que…- Rainbow no pudo terminar la frase ya que detrás de ella se pudo escuchar un golpe metálico que la hizo sobresaltar –ahhhhhh- del susto se elevó solo para darse cuenta de que era slenderpony con unos tubos también vio que Scootalo hasta lloraba de la risa

-Mi manera de susto y tu táctica de sigilo buena combinación slender- dijo Scootalo mientras chocaba cascos con su maestro de sustos

-Jajaja, a mí no me pareció gracioso- dijo Rainbow un poco molesta

Slender escribió algo en un pedazo de papel y se lo paso a Rainbow dash: "No te enojes Rainbow fue solo una broma"

-Está bien pero espero que no vuelva a suceder- dicho esto ella regreso al suelo con ellos

Slenderpony tomo otra hoja y después de escribir en ella se la paso a Scootalo: "mira encontré esto en el bosque y entonces pensé en regalártelo a ti" apenas Scootalo término de leer slenderpony tomo de lomo un libro de cuentos y leyendas y se lo dio a Scootalo

-Ahhh, gracias slender, me encanta- acto seguido, lo guardo en su mochila –bueno tengo ir a hacer mi tarea, y otra vez gracias por el libro…oh casi lo olvido- entonces saco la tarjeta

–Es para ti, como ya hace un mes que me fui de aquí pero que empezó a venir todas las tardes con Rainbow desde entonces- slender toma la tarjeta con uno de sus tentáculos y entonces Scootalo le da un abrazo que el corresponde al mismo tiempo que le acaricia la cabeza

Slenderpony tomo otro pedazo de papel y se lo dio a Scootalo: "qué tal si este fin de semana se quedan a dormir y en la tarde asustamos a los ponis que vengan"

Scootalo le dio la nota a Rainbow dash para que la leyera; cuando vio que había terminado –entonces nos podemos venir a quedar a dormir este fin de semana por favor-

-Por mi está bien, pero deberías pedirle permiso a tus papás- dijo con una sonrisa

-WUJU- grito scoot mientras saltaba

**Mientras tanto**

Applebloom, Sweetie belle, Rumble, Buttom y Snips y Snails estaban en la casa del árbol de las cutie mark crusaders preparándose para formar su plan

-Muy bien todos- empezó Applebloom con una planilla atrás de ella –tenemos que idear un plan para saber qué es lo que tienes Scootalo- mientras Sweetie belle quitaba una pancarta blanca dejando ver otra en la que estaba un dibujo de Scootalo

-Recapitulemos- todos prepararon libretas en donde anotar –todo comenzó hace poco más de un mes- atrás Sweetie quitaba el dibujo dejando ver uno que marcaba la fecha en que es Scootalo fue por primera vez al bosque everfree –cuando Diamond tiara y Silver spoon la molestaron por el hecho de que no podía volar fue entonces que ella por estar triste entro al bosque everfree- Sweetie belle cambio el dibujo por uno del bosque

-Después de eso, no se le volvió a ver por un poco más de una semana, pero nosotras dos- dijo jalando a Sweetie belle a su lado –fuimos con las amigas de nuestras hermanas a rescatarla, y ella no dejaba de llamarlo- Sweetie jala el dibujo y hay uno donde Scootalo grita slender –pero después de eso, empezó a distraerse un poco y durante el recreo empezó a asustar a nuestros compañeros

-Eso nos consta- dijo Snips

-Si, a nosotros nos asustó la semana pasada- dijo Snails

-Y a mí hace tres días- dijo Buttom

-Pues…a mí hasta ahora nunca me ha asustado- dijo Rumble

-Ni a nosotras dos ese otro punto que tomar en cuenta- dicho esto todos lo escribieron en sus libretas

-Y por si fuera poco cada tarde desde que regreso dice que va a ver a Rainbow dash pero se lleva su scooter como podría estar en el sí está en una nube; y eso es todo lo que tenemos hasta ahora tenemos que usar esto para formular un plan y así "salvar" a Scootalo

-Y tal vez así también conseguir nuestras cutie marks de agentes secretos- dijo Sweetie belle con una sonrisa esto hizo que a Buttom también se le dibujara una –_como me gusta verla sonreír- _pensó Buttom

-Bueno, tal vez también eso- dijo Applebloom, Snips soltó una risa en voz baja –_se ve tan linda cuando disimula las cosas-_ pensó Snips

-Bueno entonces habrá que pensar en un plan alguien tiene ideas- dijo Rumble; todos se pusieron a pensar entonces Applebloom se dio cuenta de algo

-Escuchen- eso llamo la atención de todos –me acabo de dar cuenta de que esto puede ser más fácil de lo que pensamos- eso dejo confundidos a todos –miren todos tenemos algo que hará que esto sea pan comido, miren Sweetie belle aunque no lo parezca sabe twan-kwan do

-¿En serio?- preguntaron los chicos al unísono

-Si, después de ganar el show de talentos en comedia, quise aprender artes marciales y así entender los pasos que invento Applebloom

-Snips y Snails, son los sujetos perfectos para espionaje en cubierto, nunca nadie sospecharía de ellos, sin ofender chicos-

-No hay problema- dijo Snips

-SI, eso quiere decir que seremos espías- dijo Snails

-Buttom al ser un profesional en videojuegos sabe de tácticas de combate y de defensa personal-

-No me gusta presumir pero si de eso se habla sé que soy todo un experto- dijo sonriendo y con orgullo pero eso acabo cuando escucho la risa de Sweetie belle

-Lo bueno es que no quisiste presumir- dijo divertida ante eso Buttom levemente se sonrojo

-Rumble, al ser un Pegaso podría seguir a Scootalo y así poder saber a dónde va-

-Podría intentarlo- dijo no muy convencido

-Pero ¿y tú?- pregunto Snails

-Y yo, al trabajar en la granja logre tener fuerza al patear los árboles y coordinación al tener que atrapar las manzanas caídas- Applebloom noto que ya casi se hacía de noche

-Dejaremos la planeación pendiente ya es hora de ir a casa- y dicho esto cada uno tomo su camino

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos después.**

**!Hasta el próximo capitulo¡**

!Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera¡


	4. El plan en acción

**Holaaaa, ya volví aunque nunca me fui, primero que nada perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón… no fue mi intención no subir capitulo nuevo, es solo que me concentre en otras historias ustedes recuerdan que me ausente por unos meses anteriormente ¿verdad? Pues si hubiera empezado la historia de "Amor incondicional" como por agosto o septiembre créanme que estaría más al pendiente de esta historia es que esta que les digo tiene que terminar estrictamente el 25 de diciembre, bueno me salí del tema perdón otra vez y ahora sí, eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 4. El plan en acción

Scootalo se había dormido después de estar jugando con Scootalo, por lo que ya la estaban llevando a su casa, slenderpony la cargaba en su lomo mientras Rainbow volaba a su lado, se notaba que ella también tenía sueño; cuando llegaron a la entrada/salida del bosque everfree slender con unos de sus tentáculos levanto a Scootalo lo más con cuidado que pudo para dársela a Rainbow dash

-Gracias slender, con este sueño no hubiera podido traer a scoot yo sola- agradeció Rainbow con una sonrisa

Entonces slender le paso una nota: "_de nada, y no olvides preguntarles a sus papás si se pueda quedar una semana "contigo" ya sabes a que me refiero"_

-Claro slender, les pregunto si se puede quedar un fin de semana conmigo pero iremos a pasar el fin de semana contigo- dijo Rainbow mientras reafirmaba todo

-No hay problema yo les digo, Ahhh- bostezo –mejor me voy que mañana tengo que ir a la fábrica del clima temprano y Scootalo tiene escuela mañana, hasta mañana- y con esto cada quien se fue; slenderpony a su casa en el bosque y Rainbow a llevar a su hermanita a su casa

**En casa de Scootalo**

La madre de Scootalo estaba leyendo un libro, y su padre estaba haciendo las cuentas, cuando tocaron la puerta; Cute friendly se dirigió a ver quién era y al abrirla vio que era Rainbow dash que cargaba a su hija

-Hola señora, Scootalo se durmió así que la traje de una vez

-Oh gracias Rainbow- contesto con una sonrisa

-No fue nada- dijo Rainbow dash

-Writer, podrías llevar a Scootalo a su cuarto por favor- dijo la madre de Scootalo a su esposo

-Claro cariño- entonces con su magia levito a Scootalo y la llevo a su cuarto

-Por cierto, Scootalo me pregunto si podía pasar el fin de semana conmigo, pero le dije que le preguntaría a usted- dijo Scootalo

-Oh claro que puede, me alegra que tenga ah alguien que puede llamar hermana mayor, aparte de que la ayudas a que pueda volar- respondió la mamá de Scootalo con una sonrisa

-Qué bueno Scootalo se pondrá muy feliz cuando se lo diga mañana, bueno, me voy a mi casa, hasta luego- dijo Rainbow dash

-Hasta luego Rainbow- dijo cute

Cuando Rainbow dash se fue, se dirigió al cuarto de su hija para ver cómo le iba a su esposo; cuando entro, vio que recién estaba acostando a Scootalo, ella se acercó para taparla, acto seguido, ambos le dieron un beso de buenas noches

**A la mañana siguiente**

Scootalo se levantó pesadamente, cuando termino de despertarse se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el bosque pero ya se había acostumbrado; se levantó, arreglo su cama y se fue directo a desayunar

-Buenos días mamá y papá- saludo cuando llego al comedor

-Buenos días hija- contestaron al unísono

Así, el desayuno fue tranquilo y siguieron hablando de cómo le había ido a scoot con Rainbow y de que habían hecho mientras ella no estaba; al terminar de desayunar se fue directo a buscar su mochila, se despidió de sus papás con un beso en la mejilla y se fue

Scootalo ya iba rumbo a la escuela, cuando en el camino aparecen sus amigas

-Hola Scootalo- dijeron Applebloom y Sweetie belle al mismo tiempo

-Hola chicas- dijo Scootalo con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué no vamos juntas a la escuela?- dijo Applebloom con una sonrisa

-Claro- dijo Scootalo y así siguieron el camino hasta la escuela; al llegar a su salón tomaron sus asientos y no tardó mucho en empezar la clase

**En el recreo**

Scootalo se dirigió al patio para hacer unos dibujos, pero al querer sacar papel y su lápiz su mochila se cae dejando ver un libro que no era de la escuela; al verlo se dio cuenta de que era el libro que slenderpony le había regalado

Así paso leyéndolo por unos minutos cuando…

-¿Qué estás haciendo, costado en blanco?- escucho una voz que conocía de sobra, al levantar la vista del libro, ahí estaban Diamond tiara y Silver spoon

-Solo estoy leyendo- dijo al momento que regresaba su vista al libro, pero cinco segundos después alguien le había quitado el libro

-Cuentos y leyendas- dijo Silver spoon mientras leía el titulo

-Oye devuélvemelo- dijo Scootalo mientras trataba de quitarle el libro

-¿Por qué habría de dártelo?- pregunto Diamond tiara con una sonrisa

-Por qué si no, les va a ir muy mal- dijo con enojo

-Jajajaja- empezaron a reírse con burla, entonces Scootalo aprovecho ese momento y tomo algo de su mochila, acto seguido, lo más rápido que pudo y con ayuda de sus alas corrió, tomo su libro y aparte les dejo una "pequeña broma"

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto Silver spoon

Pero Scootalo la ignoro y abrió su libro en la introducción

-Advertencia: no leer ninguna de estas leyendas porque se podrían hacer realidad al poni o a los ponis más parecidos y los protagonistas- "leyó" Scootalo pero solo estaba inventando

-La leyenda de las ponis sin cutie mark: hace muchos años había dos potrancas que molestaban a sus compañeros y un día como castigo PERDIERON SUS CUTIE MARKS y todo sucedió justo después de un…relámpago- y apenas termino de decirlo se oyó un relámpago y empezó a llover

-Ahhhhhh- gritaron Diamond tiara y Silver spoon ambas voltearon a ver sus costados y otra vez no tenían sus cutie mark y por más agua que cayera no aparecían –ahhhhhh- y salieron corriendo

-Qué bueno que empezó a llover a tiempo y que ayer slender me enseño esta forma de mejorar el susto: poniendo un plástico protector extra transparente y delgado que apenas se nota- dijo Scootalo con una sonrisa, acto seguido, guardo su libro para que no se mojara y se fue directo al salón

Lo que Scootalo no sabía, era que Snips y Snails la observaban pero como empezó a llover no pudieron oír nada más después des relámpago

**Después de la escuela (en la casa del árbol de las cutie mark crusaders)**

Se encontraban ahí reunidos Applebloom, Sweetie belle, Rumble, Buttom, Snips y Snails para ver cómo había salido todo

-Y bien ¿funciono el plan?- pregunto Sweetie belle con una sonrisa

**Flashback**

Era de mañana y todos habían salido temprano de sus casas para llegar y acordar el plan para "salvar" a Scootalo

-Muy bien, todos presten atención- dijo Applebloom y todos voltearon a verla –lo estuve pensando anoche y decidí que los mejor sería empezar por la escuela, Sweetie belle y yo podríamos vigilarla mientras vamos para allá y durante la clase, pero después no se me ocurre nada

-Oh, oh, se me acurre algo- dijo Snips –Snails y yo podríamos vigilarla durante el recreo para ver cómo actúa-

-No es mala idea en realidad, muy bien eso es justo lo que se hará, pero…¿Qué pasa después de la escuela?- dijo Sweetie belle

-Tal vez yo pueda seguirla hasta su casa, al jugar millones de videojuegos se maniobras para esconderme y escabullirme sin ser descubierto- dijo Buttom

-Genial, pero ahora solo nos falta que alguien la vigile a ver a donde va en realidad cuando dice que va con Rainbow dash- dijo Applebloom

-Yo puedo sobrevolar y esconderme en las nubes, así veré hacia donde se dirige- dijo Rumble; en realidad a Rumble no le gustaba la idea de espiar a Scootalo pero si era para ayudarla…lo haría

-Muy bien tenemos un plan, ahora vamos a ponerlo en marcha- dijo Applebloom con entusiasmo y con esto cada quien se fue a la escuela excepto Applebloom y Sweetie belle que tenían que alcanzar a Scootalo-

**Fin del flashback**

-Pues, por la lluvia no pude seguirla después de clases ya que mi mamá fue a buscarme- dijo Buttom al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la nuca

-Cuando llegue a mi casa para dejar mi mochila, mi hermano me dijo que era mejor que no saliera ya que la lluvia era muy fuerte- dijo Rumble un poco triste

-Pues nosotras no vimos nada inusual en Scootalo- dijo Sweetie belle; todos creían que el plan no había funcionado para nada pero…

-Pero nosotros logramos ver algo- dijo Snips; eso llamo la atención de todos

-Sí, vimos que Scootalo cuando estaba leyendo, llegaron Diamond tiara y Silver spoon a molestarla- dijo Snails

-Y cuando le quitaron su libro, ella les dijo que se lo devolvieran o ya verían ellas se empezaron a reír y de un momento a otro Scootalo ya les había quitado el libro y pintado donde iban sus cutie marks- dijo Snips

-Y después, conto una leyenda de que dos potras perdieron sus cutie mark, entonces sonó el relámpago y ellas vieron sus costados y no vieron sus cutie mark y salieron corriendo, pero después de eso ya no pudimos oír lo demás que decía- dijo finalmente Snails

Todos estaban con la boca abierta, no lo podían creer

-Es la broma que le hizo el otro día a ellas pero…se podría decir que la "mejoro"- dijo Sweetie belle

Si ellos querían ayudar a Scootalo, no saben lo que les esperan

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo, wow me salió largo gracias a dios, bueno me voy porque tengo que dormir para levantarme temprano y ponerme a escribir temprano. Nos leemos después.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


End file.
